História da International Wrestling Syndicate
International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS) é uma promoção de wrestling profissional sediada em Montreal, Quebec, Canadá. Originária da Dawson Wrestling Federation, anteriormente era conhecida como Internet Wrestling Syndicate e World Wrestling Syndicate. História Dawson Wrestling Federation Em abril de 1998, SeXXXy Eddy organizou a Dawson Wrestling Federation para se apresentar no Dawson College em Montreal. Ele se tornou o primeiro campeão da promoção. O wrestling profissional foi proibido de ser realizado na propriedade de Dawson College após um ocorrido em 23 de abril de 1999, quando Eddy e Manny utilizaram objetos estranhos em uma multi-man tag team match World Wrestling Syndicate Eddy se juntou a Manny e Nic Paterson para formar a World Wrestling Syndicate. WWS realizou seu primeiro show "Blood, Sweat & Beers" em Wally em 17 de junho de 1999. O último show da WWS foi Praise the Violence em 8 de abril de 2000. Internet Wrestling Syndicate Em 2000, a promoção foi rebatizada de Internet Wrestling Syndicate, uma vez que Manny fez uma parceria com a Wild Rose Productions, uma empresa de entretenimento para adultos baseada em Montreal, de propriedade de Carol Cox. O primeiro show da IWS, Change, foi realizado no Just for Laughs Cabaret em 10 de novembro, apresentando o PCP Crazy F'N Manny contra Danny Dallas, no primeiro de apenas três Barbed Wire Matches do No-Rope na história da IWS. O IWS realizou seu primeiro show sazonal do Medley em Praise the Violence em 31 de março de 2001. Em 25 de maio, o IWS começou a promover shows no Le Skratch em Laval , tornando-se seu principal local para os próximos dois anos. Dois meses depois, no Un F'N Sanctioned, o Hardcore Ninjaz enfrentou o PCP Crazy F'N Manny e o The Green Phantom nos primeiros fãs do IWS, Bring the Weapons Match. Em 10 de novembro no Born to Bleed, Justice Pain derrotou Hardcore Ninja # 1 e Hardcore Ninja # 2 em uma Triple Threat Match, mantendo seu CZW World Heavyweight Championship. Na primavera de 2002, o IWS inaugurou o IWS Tag Team Championship com o Extreme Dream Tag Team Tournament. O torneio foi vencido pela improvável equipe de Maxx Fury e Hardcore Ninja # 1, em 16 de março no Extreme Dream Part 2. Em 18 de maio no Freedom To Fight, The Green Phantom ganhou seu primeiro IWS Heavyweight Championship em um 4-Way Elimination Match. derrotando o PCP Crazy F'N Manny, o Arsenal e o SeXXXy Eddy. Em 14 de julho, no Scarred For Life, "O Luchador Genérico", El Generico fez sua estreia no wrestling em uma contagem de vitórias. Em 16 de agosto de 2003, Pierre Carl Ouellet (PCO) e Kevin Steen fizeram sua estréia na IWS em Born to Bleed. Em 18 de outubro no Blood, Sweat and Beers, o PCO derrotou El Generico e Kevin Steen em uma Triple Threat Match. Em 15 de novembro, em A Bitch, de Payback, El Generico derrotou Kevin Steen em sua primeira singles match contra o outro. Em 13 de dezembro no Beatings da temporada, IWS realizou o último show de sua primeira corrida no Le Skratch. Em 15 de junho de 2004, no Le SPAG, o IWS realizou seu show de 5º aniversário "V", onde Sid Vicious fez seu retorno no ringue de ter sofrido sua lesão no final da carreira na WCW. Durante o evento, El Generico derrotou o PCO em um IWS Title Match pelo seu primeiro IWS Heavyweight Championship, apenas para ter Kevin Steen reivindicando seu primeiro lugar conquistado mais cedo naquela noite contra o excesso de 69. Kevin Steen derrotou El Generico, também ganhando seu primeiro IWS Heavyweight Championship. O primeiro reinado de Kevin Steen em 2004, marcou um marco importante na história da promoção quando ele se tornou o primeiro campeão do IWS a defender internacionalmente o título, derrotando Roderick Strong em 30 de outubro em Nova Jersey no JAPW. Estes eventos e vários planos de expansão levaram a promoção a ser rebatizada como International Wrestling Syndicate, coincidentemente reconhecendo a era do wrestling profissional de Montreal através da Lutte Internationale International Wrestling Syndicate No Un F'N sancionado em 26 de março de 2005, The Green Phantom derrotou Chris Hero , Beef Wellington venceu Super Dragon , e Franky The Mobster derrotou Kevin Steen tanto no CZW Iron Man quanto no IWS World Heavyweight Championships no Medley. No Freedom to Fight em 9 de julho, o IWS realizou seu primeiro evento internacional e apenas gaiola, quando SeXXXy Eddy venceu o IWS World Heavyweight Championship em um 4-Way Elimination Cage Match no Viking Hall, na Filadélfia. Em 23 de julho, o IWS inaugurou o Campeonato Canadense da IWS com partidas preliminares para o Extreme Dream Tournament II. Em 20 de agosto, Chris Bishop derrotou El Generico na final do Torneio dos Sonhos Extremos para o IWS Canadian Championship. Em 3 de junho de 2006, no Un F'N Sanctioned, Sabu trabalhou seu (então) último combate independente com o PCO derrotando The Green Phantom e Dru Onyx , 48 horas antes de estrear no WWE RAW. Em 29 de julho, no Summer Slaughter, Max Boyer venceu a Final do Torneio dos Sonhos Extremos em uma Partida de Eliminação de 6 Vias. Em 8 de agosto, no Breakout, a Viking derrotou o Excess em um título mundial IWS Heavyweight vs. Career Match. Em 24 de março de 2007, no Un F'N Sanctioned, Christian Cage e Max Boyer derrotaram o PCO & Jake Matthews. Em 22 de setembro no Blood, Sweat & Beers, Kevin Steen derrotou Jay Briscoe , enquanto o Dudley Boyz (renunciando a ser faturado como Team 3D durante o evento) e Franky The Mobster venceu PCO, Paranoid Jake Matthews e Brick Crawford. Em 3 de novembro, no Freedom to Fight, Christopher Daniels derrotou o campeão canadense da IWS, Max Boyer, em uma partida que não é título. Em 16 de fevereiro de 2008, em Violent Valentine, El Generico derrotou Kevin Steen para o IWS World Heavyweight Championship. Em 22 de março, em Know Your Enemies, Kevin Steen recuperou o IWS World Heavyweight Championship, derrotando Max Boyer e El Generico em uma partida de 3 vias. Em 24 de maio no Freedom to Fight, Kevin Steen tornou-se o primeiro a ter dois títulos do IWS simultaneamente, quando derrotou Max Boyer em uma match de uniformização do IWS Championship. Em 27 de setembro, no Un F'N Sanctioned, o Excesso derrotou Shayne Hawke pelo IWS Canadian Championship na partida final do Extreme Dream Tournament, enquanto Kevin Steen manteve o IWS World Heavyweight Championship contra Joey Mercury . Em 10 de janeiro de 2009, no Beatings da temporada, The Green Phantom derrotou "Big Rig" Brodie Lee em um Deathmatch de Árvore de Natal. Em 30 de maio, o IWS celebrou seu 10º aniversário "X" no Medley, onde Kevin Nash retornou a Montreal em uma luta perdida contra o PCO em um Grudge Match, concluindo uma rivalidade genuína proveniente dos combates subsequentes da WWE em Montreal e Quebec City. 1995. IWS realizou seu (então) show final em 9 de Outubro de 2010 no Club Soda , com IWS originais SeXXXy Eddy, PCP louco F'N Manny, o arsenal e IWS World Heavyweight Champion The Green Fantasma em uma fans bring the weapons match. No início de 2014, o IWS anunciou seu retorno em maio no Teatro Plaza. Em Louvor à Violência, em 10 de maio, Shayne Hawke venceu o IWS Canadian Championship vago em uma Partida de 4 Vias. No XV: 15 anos da FKN em 23 de agosto, a IWS comemorou seu 15º aniversário, com Tommy Dreamer . Em 20 de setembro no Scarred 4 Life, "Speedball" Mike Bailey ganhou o IWS World Heavyweight Championship contra The Green Phantom. No Un F'N sancionado em 28 de março de 2015 no Corona Theatre , Mike Bailey derrotou Hallowicked e Jesse Neal em uma Triple Threat Match. Em 5 de setembro no Scarred 4 Life, Vampiro retornou a Montreal depois de 30 anos desde sua estréia profissional em Quebec, e Mike Bailey reteve o IWS World Heavyweight Championship contra Jack Evans. Desde o início de dezembro de 2015, Mike Bailey detém o recorde de maior título consecutivo do IWS World Heavyweight Championship em 530 dias. Em 5 de março de 2016, no Un F'N Sanctioned realizado em Métropolis , o Black Dynomite venceu o IWS World Heavyweight Championship em um 4-Way Match contra Rey Mysterio , Jack Evans e Mike Bailey. Em 28 de maio no Bloodstream: vol. 2, Hardcore Ninjaz venceu o Match Team Gauntlet da Tag Team para o IWS World Tag Team Championship. Em 4 de fevereiro de 2017, no Freedom To Fight, Scott Parker derrotou o Black Dynomite em um combate de unificação do Campeonato IWS. No Un F'N sancionado em 6 de maio, Tabarnak De Team (TDT) derrotou Hardcore Ninjaz para o IWS World Tag Team Championship. No dia 5 de agosto, no Scarred 4 Life, Stefany Sinclair se tornou a primeira campeã da IWS Women's e TDT defendeu com sucesso o Campeonato Mundial de Tag Team da IWS contra The Young Bucks. No First Blood em 4 de novembro, Franky TM enfrentou Johnny Mundo para um no-contest. No Season's Beatings em 2 de dezembro, Stacy Thibault venceu o IWS Women's Championship em um 3-Way Elimination Match, enquanto Big Magictornou-se Campeão Mundial de Pesos-Pesados da IWS em uma Partida de Eliminação de 4-Way. Em 20 de janeiro de 2018, no Freedom To Fight, o WWE United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne, lutou contra o campeão canadense da IWS, Matt Angel, para um no-contest. Em 3 de março no Un F'N Sancionado, "Dirty" Buxx Belmar venceu o IWS World Heavyweight Championship contra Big Magic, enquanto Matt Angel defendeu com sucesso o IWS Canadian Championship contra "Flying" Frank Milano e Rob Van Dam. Em 28 de abril no Unstoppable, TDT e Buxx Belmar derrotaram Les Brasseurs com Scott Parker e British Strong Style. Em 14 de julho no Hardcore Heat, Frank Milano venceu o IWS Canadian Championship em um Fatal 4-Way Match e o PCO derrotou WALTER em uma revanche para seu confronto aclamado pela crítica no Spring Break 2 de Joey Janela. Em 6 de outubro no British Strong Style, Mustache Mountain derrotou o TDT para o IWS World Tag Team Championship. Em 26 de janeiro de 2019, a IWS apresenta o Dia Frio no Inferno: IWS vs NSPW no Club Unity. Em 23 de março, a IWS comemora seu 20º aniversário com Un F'N Sancionada no MTelus , apresentando Mike Bailey vs Tajiri e Jimmy Havoc em Fãs de aposentadoria do PCP Crazy F'N Manny bring the weapons match. Em 6 de abril, o IWS apresenta Unstoppable no White Eagle Hall, em Jersey City , como parte do The Collective do GCW. Categoria:Histórias